Although MRI has already become the preeminent modality for imaging the central nervous system, technical progress in this field continues unabated. Improvements in MR image contrast to noise, imaging speed, new pulse sequence design, and artifact reduction have opened up new applications for MR i the study of both brain morphometrics and brain function. The purpose of this application is to fund the infrastructure necessary to develop, validate, and then apply new MR imaging techniques which may be promising in the study of aging and dementia. These include the following; 1) Techniques for morphometric quantitation; a. of cerebral white matter disease volume using a fast fluid attenuated inversion recovery (FLAIR) MR pulse sequence combined with feature space image analysis b. of total brain and CSF volume c. volume measurement of all temporal lobe gyri d. sequential hippocampal area measurements. 2) High resolution MR imaging of hippocampal internal lamellar architecture 3) MR-based cerebral blood volume maps 4 MRI tissue characterization a. T2 relaxometry b. Indirect Relaxation parameters Subjects for these studies will be drawn from the Clinical Core of the ADC. The neuropathology Core will provide gold standard results with which to evaluate imaging studies.